


i fall in love just a little; oh, a little bit every day with someone new

by Jay815



Series: in another life, i would be your girl (i would make you stay) [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay815/pseuds/Jay815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my series of unrelated carmilla/danny oneshot AUs </p><p>prompt: 'met while helping a small lost child find their parents at ComiCon because we were dressed as their favorite characters and they trusted us'</p><p>- </p><p>'Turns out, leather-pants girl is not in fact, either Amelia’s sister or dressed as Asami Sato.</p><p>In fact, leather-pants girl claims to have no idea who Asami Sato is, but when she sees the dejected look on Amelia’s face that threatens tears, she backtracks and quickly rambles something about being undercover on a spy mission, so she needs the girl to call her Carmilla, her undercover spy name.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fall in love just a little; oh, a little bit every day with someone new

Danny had gotten separated from Elsie somewhere around the time they passed the booth of The Walking Dead, and now she’s just feeling kind of warm under the collar as she wanders around in her black cut-off turtleneck, more than a little annoyed by the creeps who keep ‘brushing past’ her with a hand on her exposed midriff.

Goddamn Elsie – she was the one who wanted to come, and had convinced Danny to dress up as the Kim Possible to her Shego. Still, the pockets of her cargo pants were handy, Danny muses, as she pulls a muesli bar from her pocket and starts to unwrap it, her other hand fiddling with her phone (the battery had run out, but she was hoping for a miracle). 

That’s when Danny notices a little girl dressed in a white dress with red polka dots, a too-big red cardigan draped over her shoulders, and hugging a small brown case close to herself, standing next to the Nickelodeon booth, looking around anxiously at the people crowding past her.

Danny pushes her way through the crowd and bends over, about to say something to the girl, who barely comes up to Danny’s knee, but the girl looks up at her first and squeals, latching onto her leg with a yelled, “Kim Possible!”

Danny smiles and bends down until she’s closer to face-level with the kid.

“Are you lost?” 

The girl looks up at Danny, not crying, but looking like she’s working really hard to keep it that way. “Yeah. I’m s’posed to wait for my sister at the Marvel booth if I got lost, but I can’t find it and I can’t find her.”

“Yeah? I’ve lost my friend too, so I could kinda use one. In return, I could help you look for your sister?” 

The girl looks at Danny critically for a moment, but seems to decide that this is a fair trade, and reaches out to take Danny’s hand (or, well, Danny’s thumb – she had pretty small hands). 

They’ve barely taken three steps when the girl, who sternly tells Danny that her name  _is Amelia Pond, thank you_ , sees someone and excitedly yells out, “Asami!” while pulling on Danny’s hand towards someone in a Spongebob costume.

No, not the Spongebob, but the girl slouched next to (him? it?) dressed in black leather pants, an oversized maroon t-shirt, and black ankle boots, her back to them. 

Turns out, leather-pants girl is  _not_  in fact, either Amelia’s sister or dressed as Asami Sato.

In fact, leather-pants girl claims to have no idea who Asami Sato is, but when she sees the dejected look on Amelia’s face that threatens tears, she backtracks and quickly rambles something about being undercover on a spy mission, so she needs the girl to call her  _Carmilla_ , her undercover spy name.

Danny smirks at Carmilla’s terrified look – someone clearly didn’t enjoy interacting with children but was totally under their thumbs, all of them – when Amelia reaches out to hold onto Carmilla’s hand with her left hand. 

(Carmilla lets herself be limply led around by this small child, a resigned look on her face.  _I was bored and I couldn’t be bothered finding my dumbass friends and you had abs_ , she’ll say later, but right now she just shrugs at Danny when Amelia asks them if they’re on the same spy mission and Danny laughs ruefully, admitting that Amelia’d caught them out, but then asks her seriously if she can keep it on the down-low because the fate of the world is on their shoulders.)

(It’s a little overdramatic, probably, but Amelia just nods like it’s no big deal. Amelia Pond does, after all, deal with situations like these on an hourly basis, or every lightyear or whatever; Danny didn’t watch Doctor Who for the science.) 

Danny quietly explains  _the situation_  over Amelia’s head, and tells Carmilla that her codename is Danny, and that they’re going to wait at the Marvel table for Amelia’s sister to arrive before continuing on their top-secret mission. 

Carmilla just shrugs and tugs the shoulder of her t-shirt back up over her bra strap with the hand that isn’t locked in Amelia’s tight grip, shooting the next masked dude they pass who ‘accidentally’ runs his hand across Danny’s bared midriff a pronounced, cold glare.

They end up waiting at the end of the Marvel booth for 40 minutes before a worried teenage girl with long dark hair rushes up to where they are, by the end of which Amelia has sternly told Carmilla all about Asami Sato and Legend of Korra, gotten a piggyback ride on Danny while finishing her muesli bar, and shown Carmilla the right way to hold a sonic screwdriver.

(Carmilla had smiled when her hands were enveloped in Amelia’s as they were guided into the right position.)

(Danny casually notices that Carmilla’s hands were not very much bigger than Amelia’s, but they were slim and careful around the replica screwdriver as she pointed it at Danny’s face and said  _pew pew pew_  before receiving a severe dressing-down from Amelia, who soberly informs Carmilla that the screwdriver should not be used to harm others.) 

Danny waves cheerfully at Amelia (Estha) as she’s led away by her very relieved sister, and although she thinks Carmilla tries to hide it, there’s a small smile on her face too as she wriggles her fingers goodbye. 

They stand for a brief moment in a silence that’s almost awkward, but then Danny, heart beating a little faster, says, “So, do you wanna go finish this super secret spy mission?”

Carmilla just gives her this  _you’re an ass_ look before her face morphs into a teasing smile as she says, “I’m not usually into this heroic crap, but saving the world with a cute girl has its draws.”

“So uh,’ Danny blushes slightly, ‘is that a yes to coffee?”

Carmilla smirks and beckons Danny in the direction of the exit. “C’mon, Kim Possible, let’s get out of this badly ventilated hellhole before Eau de Nerd-Boy permanently seeps into my skin.” 

“It’s Danny, in case you missed it before.”

“Sure it is, Jean Grey. Sure it is.”


End file.
